Disarm
by kirbywow
Summary: Ginny and Draco thought their lives were perfect, that was before they really met eachother. Does not go with DH. Rated M for language, violence, etc.
1. Chapter One

Hello! Okay, this is my first fan fiction that I've written on this site...I think. Now, I started writing this fic on a different site, DarkMark, so if it seems familiar I didn't steal it or anything. JUST A WARNING. I'm posting it on this site so I can have a higher rating and not have to worry about people screaming at me for using a curse word. The first few chapters should be pretty PG, though, and I don't intend on having it smutty. The closest I could ever get too smutty writing is, "He put his pee pee...etc". Heh.

I only have a few chapters done with this, but I try too update at least once a week. I'm going to say that it most likely won't be any more than that, IF it's that much. I'm really not that dedicated because my life can get fairly hectic with homework and crap. With my marks, well, I need to dedicate as much time to my homework as possible. So, I'm sorry if I don't update as much as you would like.

I'm open too _Constructive_ Criticism. If you notice any grammar errors, please tell me! I'm really not good with it. The "To" Too" and "Two"s all mess me up. However, if you're going too flame me, at least make it somewhat mature so maybe I can get a laugh out of it. Getting things like, "omg this sucks so bad u suck go die" is just annoying, and it really won't offend me in any way, so don't waste your time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any familiar characters I do not own in any way, it is all JK Rowling's.

Now that that is done, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it at least a bit.

* * *

Chapter One

So It Begins...

"Do they even cure you? Or is it just to humor us before we die?" - Alexisonfire

Draco Malfoy, your typical rich spoiled rotten kid. He had everything he wanted, and he could get anything he wanted. Whether it was the latest broomstick, or getting back into Hogwarts once he had let hundreds of death eaters in the school. It was true; Draco Malfoy was back in school. It made most of the students and teachers furious, but McGonagall, the new Headmistress, figured that he deserved another chance for multiple reasons. He wasn't the one who killed Dumbledore, yes, he was supposed too, but he didn't. Also, according too Draco's mother, he was far too young too make the decision himself, his father said he had too be one, and if he wasn't The Dark Lord would have killed him, and wouldn't think twice about it. That was no lie.

After hearing this, one would think his life was horrible, and for a while it really was. All the stress from the last year had gotten too him, and he really thought he was going insane. He still has nightmares of Voldermort's gleaming red eyes, and he would often wake up shaking, sweaty, and his arm where the mark was engraved stung. However, no one had too know about that…put all that aside, he was happy.

It was six o'clock in the morning on the day where everything would change. His eyes fluttered open. The morning sun shined through the giant windows, and it almost felt as though he was getting blinded. He rolled onto his side, and lying next too him was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Rose Harper. The two were too marry once they graduated, this had been planned since before they were born. Neither of them really loved each other, however, they were stuck with each other, so they figured they would make the best of it. She had bronze skin, and long brown hair that went half way down her back with bangs going strait across her forehead. Her eyes matched her hair, they were chocolate brown, and suited her perfectly.

Draco rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. He really hated getting up this early, but he could never sleep past six. Every morning was the same, he would go down too the great hall and get something too eat, before anyone else was even up yet, and then he would go too the library and read until it was time too go too classes, or if it was a weekend, he would often stay there until noon. He turned the shower off and put on his uniform, which consisted of the white dress shirt and black pants with the green and silver tie. He looked in the mirror for a few minutes, just staring at his reflection. He was getting worn down; he had dark lines under his eyes, his cold silver eyes. He had platinum blonde hair that went past his ears, and his skin was so pale, he looked as though he had never been outside. He was very attractive; in fact, he was the most attractive male in Slytherin. In his opinion he was most attractive out of the entire school, but other people disagreed, apparently Potter and Weasley were, and Draco didn't get that at all.

He slowly crept outside of his dorm, and made his way too the great hall. His day had started, it was the day that everything would begin, and everything that he thought was wrong. It was the day his perfect life would turn into the not-so perfect life.  
It was the day he met her.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, the youngest of seven kids woke up on the crisp November morning. She was possibly one of the happiest girls in all of Hogwarts. She was with her amazing boyfriend, Harry Potter, whom she lived more than anything, and she had the best friends a girl could ask for, one of them being her brother, Ron Weasley. Most people usually hate their siblings, however, Ginny enjoyed spending time with her many brothers. Yes, they would often get into arguments, and yes, he was overly protective of her, but they always get over it.

Her life wasn't all rainbows and sugarplums though, she would just push aside all the horrible things that happened too her. It really wasn't smart, but she couldn't stand feeling down on herself, so she just shut out everything bad. Harry often had too leave Hogwarts, sometimes for weeks at a time, but she knew that would happen. The war, the horrible war was tearing the world apart, and Harry was in the very middle of it. Hermione and Ron would also leave with him too sometimes, leaving Ginny behind, leaving her worried and hopeless. She really wanted too fight with them, but she knew they wouldn't listen. She put everything aside and awaited for them too return, and when they did, she would be there with a bright happy face, and greeted them with giant hugs.

She pulled herself out of bed, and got dressed. Her wardrobe consisted of used uniforms, or old clothes from Hermione. However, she had a beautiful green cloak that she bought for herself. She saved every knut and galleon and put it towards that cloak, and then finally she bought it. She only wore it on special occasions, like Bill's wedding during the summer. She felt like a different person while wearing it. A more confident, strong, honest Ginny. She wanted to tell everyone what she thought of the war, and how she wanted too fight in it while she was wearing it, but she never got the chance. She brushed out her dark red hair and, too her dismay, put on the ugly school uniform which consisted of a grey skirt and a white dress shirt with a red and gold tie.

She walked down into the common room, and there was Harry, sleeping soundly on the couch with a pile of school work around him. He was run down, on top of saving the world he also had too worry about his marks. He had too do well this year, or else he would never make it as an auror. Ginny kissed his cheek and smiled. He was so handsome, with his black hair all over the place. She never thought she's end up with Harry, but hey, stranger things have happened.

She walked quickly down too the great hall, she had quite a bit of energy considering it was only about 6:30 in the morning. She was expecting it too be completely empty, but she was wrong. At the end of the Slytherin table was the certain blonde headed slytherin. She hated him with such a passion, she really wished he could have gotten sent too Azkaban, but nope, she got too deal with him for one more year. She tried ignore him, and went off too her own table, hoping he wouldn't even see her, but she messed up that plan. As she pulled out her chair, it made a horrible screeching sound. His head snapped up from his coffee and bagel, and stared right at her. Her brown eyes met with his, and they just stared at each other for a few seconds until Ginny sat down in the chair, and poured her self a cup of coffee. She stared down, trying not too make eye contact with him, but he continued staring at her.

She soon got fed up and said bluntly, "What?"

"What?" he asked, "I'm not doing anything"

"You're staring at me" She said snidely. He was the only person that could ruin her day.

"No, I was looking at the artwork on the wall behind you" he said honestly, and went back too him coffee.

"Oh" She said quietly

There was silence again, and Ginny really wished he would just leave. She looked up at him, and this time she found herself staring at him. Without even looking up, he said, "Weasley, stop staring at me"

"I wasn't staring at you. I was looking at the windows" She said, smirking

"Oh" This time he was the one who said that, but he continued talking, "Why are you up? It's Saturday."

"I couldn't sleep." She answered, sipping her coffee, "Why are you awake?"

"Same reason" he answered  
It was silent again. She really wished her drink wasn't so hot, so that she could drink all in one gulp and leave, but cold coffee really wasn't that great.

"You're really not that talkative, are you?" He asked, staring at her again

"Not when it comes too you" She answered simply

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, I really don't like you" He was starting too annoy her…

"Why?" He smirked

"Why do you think? You're evil, you're cruel, and I hate you" She didn't know where that came from, but it just came out. She almost wished she could have taken it back.

"How so?"

"Stop asking questions!" She shrieked

"Why?"

She sighed loudly, and left the great hall and her coffee behind. She really needed that coffee.

"Weasley?" Draco had gotten up and followed her

"What do you want?" She shouted

"You're shoes un-tied" He smirked then walked away

Ginny screamed, it was not wise too make her angry this early in the morning. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Draco became stiff as a board and fell too the ground.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall hurried towards the two, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Um-he was annoying me" Ginny couldn't think of a better excuse. She didn't even have a good reason for doing what she did.

McGonagall unfroze Draco and said sternly, "Detention, both of you, my office, tonight"

"What!?" Draco shouted, "I did nothing!"

"Shut your mouth before it's a week of detention!" She said, "Now, run along"

"Stupid Weasley" Draco muttered before walking away too the library

"God Damnit" she said too her self, she really didn't want too spend all night with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, Hello. So, no reviews, but that's okay. I did only have this up for one night, I'm just not a patient person so here's a second chapter. I used too hate this one, but after reading it again, it's not bad. It is SO hard to keep Draco in character. Ginny is hard as well, but JK didn't really put a final personality on her. (Don't know the right word, shh.) With Ginny, I've noticed, that you can make her either really sweet and kioutnd, or mean/bitter, or you can mix them together to make a SUPER GINNY. Woo. However, even though there are many possibilities for her, it's hard to keep her like that, and it's hard too not go overboard with her. I hope I did her well. Draco on the other hand, if I didn't love him so much I would never write him, I would probabaly pretend he didn't even exist! I'm horrible at writing the cruel, sarcastic, mean guy. I don't know why, I just can't. So, be patient with me!

I really hate myself sometimes, Instead of thinking about what too put in this fic, I have already pretty much figured out exactly how the first chapter of the sequal is going too go! I may not even get to a sequal! Gahh...Me and my stupid procrastination.

Enjoy this chapter! Remember, Constructive Critisism is always welcome.

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Listen

"Speak to me in a language I can hear. Humor me before I have to go." -Smashing Pumpkins

Ginny climbed up the many stairs, grumbling the entire way. Stupid Draco, she thought, how can he always get too me?  
From the day those two talked, there was a strong hatred between them; it ran through their blood, veins, and mind. They were enemies, and nothing more. However, the only thing they knew about each other was the main obvious things like Draco being a death eater, and Ginny being a Wesley whom helped on the good side of the war. One was Slathering, one was Gruffing, and that was all you needed too really know about them.

She walked through the portrait and looked at her watch. It must have taken her a long time too get up too the common room, because it was 10:30. A few Gryffindors were awake, chatting sleepily, and Harry was now sitting up twirling his wand around. Ginny smiled, and snuck behind him. She silently covered his eyes with her hands and whispered, "Guess who?" in his ear. Harry grabbed her delicate hands, and lifted his head so he could see her big brown eyes. Before he said anything he pulled her down a little, so their lips could touch.

"Good morning" he mumbled

"You too, Potter" she silently giggled and climbed over the couch so she landed in his lap. She was so small; Harry could lift her up as a feather. She was at least a head shorter then Harry, and very thin. She wasn't the kind of small where it looked as though she didn't eat, she was just naturally small. She figured it came form her dad's side. Everyone was extremely skinny in her family, however, most of them were also fairly tall. I guess she got the height gene from her mom, who was even shorter than Ginny.

"Where have you been this morning?" Harry asked, and the smile off Ginny's face faded. For those few minutes of bliss, she had forgotten about her encounter with Malfoy.

"Getting detention" she sighed, "With Malfoy."

"What?" Harry almost yelled. Pretty much every time someone mentioned him name, Harry's emerald eyes would flash with anger. He ruined so many lives…

"It's okay, Harry, honestly. It was my fault, well, mostly." She said quickly too calm him down, "I over reacted, and McGonagall caught me. No big deal."

"Fine, but if he lays a finger on you-"

"I know, I know. You'll hex him into next week" She smiled, Harry's protectiveness would annoy her, but she knew he was only concerned.

"You've got that right" He said, and then it was silence. The other people in the common room had left too get breakfast, so it was just the two of them. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat; Ginny could tell he was thinking of something.

"What's the matter?" Ginny sighed. She already had an idea of what was wrong.

"I have to leave tonight" She was right. It was going too be a bad day.

"For how long?" Ginny's eyes were full of concern, she hated him leaving.

"I don't know. Hopefully Monday" He said, and Ginny slid off of his lap.

"Okay" she said quietly

"I'm sorry" He really did mean it

"Are Ron and Hermione going too?" She asked

"Yes"

"Okay" she looked away from him, "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I promise" He kissed her cheek, "But I should go throw some stuff in a bag, then I'll be leaving"

"Don't forget too say bye" Harry gave her a weak smile

"Don't worry, I'll hunt down the whole school just too say bye" He kissed her quickly then ran up the stairs, leaving a lonely Ginny.  
So, maybe she wasn't that happy…

"Draco, where were you?"

Draco walked into the common room at about 6:00 at night. He didn't know why, he just didn't want too talk too any one. Rose, the Slytherin beauty, stood in front of him, arms crossed

and her lips in a pout. Draco didn't say anything, but simply gave her a quick peck on lips then walked right passed her.

"Hello? Aren't you going too tell me?"

"Everywhere" He said simply, "And nowhere"

"Don't start going all '_deep'_ on me, Draco" she huffed

"I was in the library"

"Bull"

"If you won't believe me, then don't ask" He said simply and walked up the stairs too the dorm. Shortly after he came down, and walked right past her.

"Now where are you off too?" She asked

"Detention"

"No kiss goodbye?" Rose asked, with a smirk on her face

He walked up too her, and grabbed her face, and gave her a very lustful kiss.

"Now can go?" He asked

"I guess" She said and walked away. He watched her as she walked up the stairs, and noticed she must have hemmed her skirt so it was shorter than the other girls. He rolled his eyes and left.

His detention didn't start for another hour, but he really didn't feel like talking too Rose. There were times where he thought she was the most amazing woman on this planet, then there were times, like just then, where he wanted nothing too do with her. However, he would rather spend a few hours with her than with Weasley. And he knew this wouldn't be any hour long detention, McGonagall's were always very boring, and went way up too the wee hours of night. It usually involved dusting every inch of the classroom, then re organizing her shelves, then more. The worst part of this was that didn't even deserve getting a detention this time, a slap on the wrist would have been enough.

He walked into the great hall, and noticed the tremendous trio, all hugging the little Weasley girl. He figured the three were going on another hero mission. Scowling, he walked passed, he didn't want too have too talk to them, even if he was making fun of them. After the previous year, he wanted nothing too do with them. He knew what he had done, and he almost felt sorry for them. That's a lie, he did feel sorry for them. He figured the least her could do was not talk too them, and it seemed to be good enough. However, the Weasley girl was practically asking for it this morning.  
As he walked passed, he heard Potter say, "I love you, remember that". He was expecting Ginny too return it but instead she just said, "Stay safe, okay?"  
Granger then piped in, saying "We'll be fine, Gin, and we'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, and if you really want too, you can do my homework" her brother said. He annoyed Malfoy so much, but Malfoy just swallowed the hate and kept on walking. The exchanged their hugs and he heard the big door close. They were gone.

He turned his head too see Ginny, leaning up against the big doors. He was expecting her too be crying, but no, she just stood. Arms crossed slouching, she looked like she was trying to be some cool kid, but if she was she wouldn't have a dazed smile on her face. It looked as though she was high. Her eyes darted towards Malfoy, as he was just standing there staring at her. Her dazed smile turned into a smirk, and she stepped away from the door and walked in the opposite direction. Draco raised an eyebrow. That was weird, he thought.  
He looked at his watch. 6:45. He figured he should start heading too McGonagall's office and he went in the same direction Ginny had gone. He dragged his feet, trying too make time go slower, he was really dreading this, but within minutes he had found him self in front of her big oak door. He knocked 3 times, as lightly as possible. Maybe she wouldn't hear, so he would be able too say, "Well, I knocked, and no one answered, I just assumed it was cancelled", but no, she answered the door abruptly.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, enter" she allowed him too go in, and he noticed Ginny already seated. He sat in a chair next too her, but it looked as though she hadn't even noticed him, she just kept on looking forward.

"Now that you're both present, I have a list of things that need to be done, and I expect them all to be done by the time I get back" She said sternly

"When will that be?" Ginny asked

"Midnight at the earliest and I will not allow either of you too leave before I return" She ordered, and the two nodded obediently, "Good, now I'm off, begin!" She left without another word.  
Ginny walked over too her desk too retrieve the list. There was the obvious stuff like organize shelves, dust, but then there was something on the bottom that made her raise an eyebrow.

'Listen'.

"What the-?" Ginny said to herself

"What?" Draco asked, Ginny hadn't even noticed he was leaning over her shoulder

"What does listen mean?" She asked

"I have no idea…" Draco said, "Well, I do know, but why did she write that on there?"

"Maybe she's going insane, she is getting old." Ginny suggested, and Malfoy smirked

"Yeah, that's definitely it" he headed back too his seat, and put his feet on the desk

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, "We have too get this done, it'll take hours!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Really, now?"

"Yes"

Draco pulled out his wand, and with a flick, everything was tidying it's self, "I think I won that argument"

"We can't use wands in detention!" Ginny shouted

"When did she say that? I don't recall…" Draco pretended too ponder, and Ginny realized he was right. Not once did she say anything about wands.

Ginny sighed, and sat in a desk a few down from him, "Now what do we do? We've got at least 4 hours of doing nothing now"

"Nothing"

"Well, that sounds like a blast" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Did you expect tonight too be all party, because quite frankly, you won't be getting one" Ginny scoffed

"I very well knew that, but at the moment I would much rather be scrubbing down walls than having too spend quality time with Draco Malfoy" Her temper was heating up

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you got us both stuck here" he simply, and closed his eyes

"You're impossible" Ginny sighed in frustration, I guess they would be doing nothing all night.

They spent an hour in silence; neither of them said a word. Ginny got up and sat in McGonagall's big arm chair, and started going through her drawers.

"Looking for something" Draco drawled

"Not really"  
Silence again…  
After going through all of her drawers, she realized she wouldn't have anything worth reading in here; it would be in her room. All that was in here was the class lessons.  
She had never been so bored in her life, fighting with Harry was looking very good right now. It was as though Draco had been reading her thoughts because he said, "Where did your little trio go?"

"That's none of your business"

"That's okay. You don't need too tell me, I know anyways" he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

Even more silence…

Ginny looked at the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the classroom, it was only 9 o'clock. For the thousandth time that night, Ginny gave a heavy sigh.

"You know, I can mess this room up so you'll have something too clean if you want" He lifted his wand and was about too mess it up, but Ginny quickly ran too him and grabbed his wand.

"No, don't you dare" she said simply and put it back down.

"I was just kidding"

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, right"

Ginny sat on the desk beside Draco's and looked at him. He had once again closed his eyes, and It almost looked as though he was sleeping.

"Weasley?"

"What?"

"Stop watching me" Ginny chuckled, and slid into the seat

"I wasn't"

His silver eyes opened, and he smirked, "Yeah, right"

A small smile crawled on her lips, and she crossed her arms, "And why would I be staring at you?"

"I could think of a few reasons"

It was silence again, but it wasn't quite so awkward as it was before.

"Why do you let your little boy toy, Potter, leave all the time with out you?" Draco asked suddenly. This caught Ginny off guard.

"Do I have much of a choice?" she asked, nothing she would say would make Harry stay.

"You could go with him"

"And get killed"

"Not necessarily. I've been too plenty of those little mini war things, and I'm still kicking" Draco said. He didn't exactly know why, apart from when he had too go through a trial deciding

whether he would be let back in the school, he had never talked about his life as a death eat. It seemed Ginny had went from only half paying attention, too all ears.

"How bad is it out there?" She asked, her eyes suddenly went gloomy, and her voice mono-tone.

"Honestly?" Ginny nodded, "It's so overwhelming. It's horrifying, the screams from the innocent pleading for their lives haunt your mind weeks after" Draco closed his eyes. He could still picture that night, that cruel night at the end of last year, as if it was yesterday, "Everything all gets mashed together. You can't tell who's who, who's bad, who's good, you just fling curses at every direction."

"Don't you feel bad for hurting innocent people?" Ginny's voice shook

"Eventually, you become stone. The screams get too you, you stop feeling." He sighed, "I don't know why I just told you that"

"Me neither" She whispered, both of them shut their eyes, and just enjoyed the silence. Suddenly it became comfortable.

"Listen…"Draco chuckled

"What?"

"The stupid list" He said, and Ginny still had a confused look on her face

"She wanted us too listen" He said, "Too each other"

Ginny smiled, "I guess so"

"I still haven't heard your story though" Draco sat up strait, "What makes Ginny Weasley tick?"

"There's nothing too it, really" she said simply, "I'm just normal"

"Bull" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You're entire family, not too mention, your 'lover', is in the middle of this huge war, and all you can say is 'I'm normal'?"

"Yes" she knew she was lying, and she knew he knew

"So everyday, you go on without a care in the world?" He leaned closer too her

"Well, that's not true" she admitted, "Okay, I'm not normal, I hate how everyone is out risking their lives for everyone, and I just sit here, doing nothing! Why do I get off easy? It's not

right. I should be fighting too!"

"Then go with them"

"I can't! Like you said, it's horrible out there! I would die!" She said, a little louder than she intended

"You're a coward. All of your people are out fighting for you, like you said, risking their lives. They are all scared out of their minds, but they do it anyways. Then there's you, who won't go because you're afraid. So are they and they still do it. They know they may not come back alive, but they don't care" Draco ranted, "You stupid Gryffindors. Always saying how brave you are, yet when it comes too this, you sit here complaining about how you might die. Wouldn't you rather die with some pride?"

Ginny let the words sink in. She had never thought about it that way, she should be out there fighting for what's right.

"I'm going too go with them next time" she said quietly

"Have fun" he said sarcastically

Ginny looked at her watch, it was 10 to midnight. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined Draco actually talking too her like this, and yet, there they sat.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"I would almost like too thank you, but not really. Let's just say I kind of appreciate you telling me this." Ginny smiled

"Your welcome…I guess"

The doorknob turned, and a very tired looking McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, I almost forgot about you! Well, go on now, leave!" She shooed the two out the door, before they could say anything.

The two walked in silence until they reached the great hall where they would go their separate ways.

"You know, I still don't like you" Draco said, looking down at Ginny.

"The feeling is mutual" She chuckled, "Goodnight, Malfoy"

He watched her as she walked up the marble stair case. As soon she was out of earshot, Draco quietly whispered,

"Goodnight…_Ginny_"


	3. Chapter Three

Hello, again. HM, I got a reply! It isn't much, but it honestly made my day, sadly enough. I know there's a lot of you people reading, now just start replying! Heh. So, a nice thankyou goes out too Phillexican, I appreciated it very much.

I hate this chapter...it was pretty much a filler though, The next chapter should be better. That reminds me...I actually have to start writing again...Ugh. I have to get back into my writing mood, Hopefully the chapters will be just as good, if not better.

Alright, carry on and enjoy. Don't be afraid do review...the more reviews I get the more I'll want to write. winkwink nudgenudge

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Fighting

_"Well see what you wanna see. You should see it all. Well take what you want from me. You deserve it all." - Modest Mouse_

Ginny could not stay focused on the paper her. In fact, she couldn't stay focused on anything. Her mind always wandered back to the same silver eyes she had to spend all night with three weeks ago. Since then nothing made sense anymore. She didn't know what she wanted to do with the war, she didn't know what she thought of Malfoy, and she certainly didn't know why she was even thinking of Malfoy. She still disliked him with a strong passion, and she didn't want anything to do with him, but now she no longer thought he was such a brutal killer that Harry lead him on to be. Maybe, deep, deep, down he actually wasn't so bad?

"Ginny! There you are!" Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "We have been looking all over for you!"

"Why? What do you need?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly annoyed. It seemed Harry was always hovering around her lately. Whenever she got an hour or so of homework time, or

simply alone time, he would be there.

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with you?" he chuckled, smiling sweetly. Suddenly all her annoyance washed away, and she was lost in his dazzling green eyes.

"Of course not" She said, and leaned her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"So, what's up, Gin? You've seemed so distant since the last time I had to leave?" He asked. Even though Ginny wasn't looking at him, she knew he had a look a look of concern printed on his face.

Ginny sighed. She really didn't have that good of a reason. "I want to go with you. I want to help."

"What?" Harry shifted his position, so he could look at Ginny clearly, "That's impossible. That can't happen."

"What, why?" Ginny looked up at him, crossing her arms.

"You'll get hurt! It's horrible out there!"

"Oh, and you're perfectly fine out there?" Ginny was now standing, and her face was turning red, "Harry Potter, do you have any idea how hard it is staying here when you're out there? At least when I'm there with you, I'll have a faint idea on whether you're dead or alive!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I can't let you go out there." He tried staying calm, but even his face was turning crimson slowly.

"Why? Is it because I'm weak? Because I'm just a little girl!?" She was shouting now. How dare Harry decide what's best for her? He had no right!

Harry looked down at his feet, "It's not that you're weak, it's just-"

"Just what?" Ginny's voice was dripping with venom. Harry was digging himself deeper and deeper.

"You're not as strong as all of us…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, you're wrong." Ginny glared at him. Even though she was so much smaller then Harry, at the moment she intimidating him more then she ever had. "I'm going whether you like it or not." And with that she turned and stormed out of the common room.

She was fuming, never had she been so mad at Harry. How dare he call her weak? After everything that happened to her in her first year, after she helped him fight off the death eaters in the Department of Mysteries, he had the nerve to call her 'not as strong as them'! She was walking so fast, she didn't even notice the person directly in front of her. With a huge thud, she was knocked on the floor.

"Damnit" she groaned, rubbing her head. She could already feel a bump forming on the back of her head already. This was turning into a very bad day.

"Wow, Weasley, learn to watch where you're walking" Okay, now it had been an official bad day.

"Malloy?" She asked, sounding dazed.

"Malfoy, actually, but close enough." He rolled his eyes, "Are you going to get up or not?"

"No"

"Why?" He looked down on her, and smirked. Her face was almost as red as her hair, it looked as though she was just freaking out at someone.

"I'm thinking. Can you just please leave me alone?"

"You're thinking on the floor, in the middle of the hall?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" She finally sat up, "See? I'm sitting. Why would it matter to you anyways?"

"The teacher's are constantly looking down my back. If someone dies while I'm in the area, they'd have my neck." He smirked

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a joke or not…" Ginny chuckled, and stood up

"Take it however you like" he said lazily, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Watch where you're going next time, Weasley."

"Yeah, you too" She watched him walk down the hall, and suddenly her cheeks flushed. Was Malfoy actually joking with her? And was he actually concerned about how she was? All these questions fluttered through her mind as he turned the corner. She almost forgot why she was mad in the first place, but then it all came back too her.

She continued storming down the halls, cursing at every living thing that moved. She was going to prove she was not weak, no matter what it took.

Draco strode down the hall, smirking. For some reason he felt larger than life that day, he really had no idea why. Maybe it was because his little chat with the little Weasley made him feel good? No, that couldn't be it. That would be physically impossible. She made him feel nothing, and if she did, it would be pure hatred. And yet, he could not get those huge brown eyes off his mind.

As he walked down the dungeon, all the first grade slytherins almost cowered at the sight of him. Not only was he Mister Popular, but he was also a murderer in most of the student body's minds. Oh, how ignorant they all are. He thought, however he could use it to his advantage. He stopped walking abruptly and looked over at the side of the wall where a girl, who could be no older than twelve, was leaning against it. The minute he stopped and stared at her, her face turned shocked and scared. He was sure that if he made any sudden movements she would scream and run away.

"Where is Rose?" He asked harshly, and the girl winced.

"I-In the common room" She stuttered

"Good." He said, and just as the girl was about to scamper away, he stopped her, "What's your name?"

"Chloe, Chloe Beils" She said very quickly, her stringy black hair fell into her face.

"Thank you, Chloe." Draco said, fairly kindly. She nodded quickly and ran off. He was sure she would go to all her friends telling them how Draco Malfoy talked to them. He really didn't think

it was much of an honor, even he thought he wasn't all that.

He walked into the common room, and sure enough Rose was lying on the couch. Her long legs were barely covered by the grey skirt she was wearing, and the shirt she was wearing went far too low. Even though he was a Malfoy, he really wished just once she could wear something that actually covered most of her. It always made things so much more awkward when you're eyes subconsciously droop down too her chest. However, Rose loved it when people would look at her, she found it flattering. Draco found it annoying.

He sat down beside her, and looked at her. She must have been in a deep sleep, because she didn't even stir in the slightest. He got off the couch knelt down beside her face, and brushed the hair away from her face. He lightly brushed his lips against her's, and she started to move. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. Draco loved her when she was just waking up. She didn't have her stupid act on, and she didn't feel the need to impress.

"Hey" Draco whispered

"Hello" She said, "I didn't see you today. Where were you?"

"Oh, you know…here and there" He answered, and she nodded.

She ran a hand through his blonde hair and kissed him. Before Draco knew it he was on the couch and she was in his lap. They really didn't care that they were in the middle of the common room, Draco just cared about being with Rose right then. This was _their _time. It was the only time he wanted to be with her. Suddenly, in the middle of this moment, Ginny's face replaced Rose's. Rose's hair was no longer brown, bur had turned into crimson red. He pulled away quickly and gawked at Rose. Or, Ginny-Rose.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny-Rose stood up and traced his collar bone with her finger, "You know you want me" She pulled his face so close too her he could smell her perfume. It smelled sweet, like flowers and honey.

"Ohh…Weasley…" Draco moaned, and just as his lips were about to meet Ginny-Rose's, a hard blow hit him across his face. Suddenly, Ginny-Rose was gone, and it was just Rose. His mouth hung open, and Rose seemed furious.

"What-did-you-say?" Her temper was rising, and Draco thought at that very moment he thought she was about to explode.

"I said…" His face was full of fear now. If Draco wasn't the scariest seventh grader, then Rose certainly was.

"Keep talking, Malfoy" Her face was now fully red. It didn't look cute though, like Weasley did, it really suit Rose. Shoot! Weasley's back in my mind again! He mentally kicked himself, and tried to think of an excuse. What the hell rhymed with Weasley?

"I said…I said…Oui Oui!" Draco's face lit up at his idea.

"Oui Oui?" Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Oui Oui!" He said seductively, with a fake French accent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Cat's out of the bag, love. I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn't keep it in any longer. We're going to Paris."

She spun around, a huge smile growing on her face, "PARIS?" she squealed, "Are you serious?" Draco nodded. All he had to do was send a letter to some "people" and he could be shipped off to Paris any moment. Rose through herself on Draco, "Ohhh, just wait until I tell everyone! I love you!"

"Yeah…you too!" Draco laughed, and put on a fake smile. She could be so dense sometimes…


End file.
